Sonrisa
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: -Haru-san  sabe dulce -dijo sin emoción mientras se lamía los dedos con aquella monótona expresión en el rostro, y veía el sonrojado rostro de Miura. -Hahi! Fran-san no debe de decir esas cosas desu.
1. Chapter 1

_Konnichiwa! _

Este fic va dedicado a _Midori Susuki (espero te guste ^^)_

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano-sensei

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonrisa<strong>_

_Porque la sonrisa fue lo captó su atención, y lo que lo llevó a realizar esa acción._

* * *

><p>La había visto unas cuantas veces en reuniones.<p>

Aquella mujer siempre sonreía cuando estaba a lado del décimo capo.

Parecía que sus labios tenían una mueca de alegría eterna, confortante para algunos.

Uno de tantos días, su maestro lo envío de mensajero a la base Vongola.

—_Kufufu~ Entrega esta carta a Sawada Tsunayoshi, es clasificado. _

Y como buen alumno, llevaba el sobre en la bolsa de su uniforme de Varia.

Sí, _Varia_. Con los años seguía estando bajo las órdenes de su maestro, pero trabajando para el escuadrón de asesinato independiente, a lado de un montón de gente rara, a la cual se pasaba fastidiando.

Y la vio, sentada en aquella fuente de concreto frente a la mansión. Esa mujer observaba el cielo, alzando su mano y bajándola con pesadez.

Ese día, ella tenía una mirada ida y melancólica.

Cuando lo escuchó, recuerda que ella hipó y le regalo una sonrisa sutil que parecía disiparse. Aquel día, esa mujer tenía una apariencia tan frágil que parecía iba a desvanecer.

Y se sintió intrigado.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —preguntó ella con suavidad.

Fran la observó con apatía.

—Al Vongola —respondió monótono.

La mirada de aquella joven se quebró y ladeó el rostro rumbo a la residencia.

—Tsuna-san está… —guardó silenció unos segundos, recordando a su amor platónico en un intimo momento con Kyoko-chan. Elevó su dedo índice para señalar una alcoba, y con voz temblorosa prosiguió —ocupado.

Fran no dijo nada, se limitó a observar el desolado rostro de la chica.

El viento sopló entre las dos personas de aquel jardín.

El silencio se tornó en incomodidad. La mujer se levantó, colocando grácilmente un mechón de sus cortos cabellos tras su oreja.

—Espera veinte minutos, y ve a su oficina —ni siquiera volteó a verle. Sin más, la chica desapareció en el umbral de la entrada.

El rostro taciturno del muchacho no cambió. Esperó el tiempo necesario y fue según lo indicado.

Entregó los papeles y regresó con su maestro. Tenía órdenes de infiltrarse con sus ilusiones a una familia enemiga. Mukuro sonrió ladino, tomó a Chrome, y se marchó.

[***]

Estaba en una misión a lado de Bel-senpai y el capitán de estrategia Squalo.

Observó los cuerpos tendidos con indiferencia; _siempre lo mismo._

Al terminar, adquirieron unos archivos codificados donde se enlistaban habilidades y nombre de cada miembro de una familia enemiga.

Squalo miró al blondo, luego al otro.

—Bel, entrega estos documentos a Sawada Tsunayoshi —gritó. El aludido no tomó los papeles, se viró y saltó diciendo.

—Dáselos a la rana, él es el de los mandados, no un príncipe Shishi~ —. Squalo sintió ganas de golpear al rubio.

—Voiiiiii! Estúpido mocoso, debes de hacer tu trabajo —observó a Fran —¡Bien! ¡Entrega esos documentos! —y se los dio.

—Che~ —. Murmuró varias cosas y se dirigió a la mansión principal.

[***]

Empezaba a oscurecer. Al llegar se detuvo frente a la mansión; a_hí estaba ella._

Le miró sin emoción, contempló esos ojos chocolate opacos y esas hebras castaño oscuro brillar con el reflejo de la fuente en contraste con la luz de la luna.

—Tsuna-san está en su oficina —dijo ella en un murmuró, se veía tan efímera y lamentable.

No habló ni mostró gesto alguno, sólo la pasó de largo y entregó los documentos.

Informó al Vongola, salió con apatía y al mirar la fuente; _ya no estaba._

No sabía por qué, pero sintió que algo faltaba al no verla ahí.

_¿Qué esperaba?_

No lo sabía.

[***]

Seis meses pasaron. Aquella mujer aparecía de forma desvanecida en sueños, como un recuerdo borroso en la lejanía de una reminiscencia.

_¿Quién era?_

No hubo respuesta a su mente.

—Por eso, Fran irá como soporte a los Vongola por unas semanas —alcanzó a escuchar a Squalo. Ah, ahora recordaba que estaba en medio de una reunión para elegir a quién enviar como ayuda en los refuerzos de protección a la base principal.

—Che~ se aprovechan de la distracción de uno para parlotear y decidir sobre otros —quejó se.

—Shishishi~ eso te pasa por ser una rana despistada, además no necesitamos dos ilusionistas. Con Marmon es suficiente, shishi~ —. El arcobaleno no puso atención, su dinero era muy importante y no le salían las cuentas.

—Estúpido senpai con complejo de pedofilia —farfulló sin emoción, recibiendo varias cuchilladas.

—Ah, duele —pronunció aburrido.

—Voiii! ¡Cierren la maldita boca, estúpidos mocosos! ¡Fran, largo! —. Así, ese día. El ilusionista terminó mudándose a la mansión principal como soporte.

[***]

Tocó el timbre, se sentía tan extraño.

Primero lidiar con el maestro Mukuro, luego con _Varia, _ahora _Vongola._

—¡Hahi! —hipó una mujer, intentando reconocerlo. En sus ojos había brillo y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Aquel sueño lejano, regresó a su mente.

_Ah, es esa mujer de la fuente. La de la tonta sonrisa imborrable que pone a lado del Vongola._

—¿Eres el nuevo, verdad? —preguntó. Él iba a responder, pero escuchó.

—¿Por qué diablos tardas tanto? Mujer estúpida —la mujer infló sus mejillas, dejó la puerta abierta y se alejó de la entrada para discutir con aquel que la había ofendido.

Fran entró con su precario equipaje, sí se le puede llamar equipaje a un pequeño morral al hombro.

Aquellos dos discutían, así que los ignoró, fue a la oficina del Vongola y se presentó como la ayuda extra.

[***]

Los días pasaron, todo era perene. Más aburrido que en los dos antiguos lugares en los que había estado.

Caminó rumbo al jardín, esperando encontrar algo en qué entretenerse. Escuchó sollozos y se acercó.

_Ahí estaba_, la mujer que le recibió. Nuevamente quebrada, y en deplorable estado. Acurrucada con sus rodillas al pecho, recargada sobre un árbol e intentando reprimir su llanto.

La miró desde la distancia.

—Es muy estúpido ocultarse para llorar, y fingir estar alegre frente a los demás —comentó al acercarse. Ella alzó su vista, aquellos ojos mostraban; sorpresa, enfado, tristeza, indignación, tanto, que era difícil interpretarlos.

—Disculpa a Haru por ser estúpida desu —respondió con enfatizado sarcasmo. Se limpió las lágrimas y empezó a caminar.

Esa mujer era rara, más que las que había tratado en su vida. No se comparaba a M.M o a Chrome, ni a lo que Lussu-nee le había comentado. _No, _ella era diferente.

—No entiendo —formuló el joven con un ligero tono de frustración. Ella, que estaba de espaldas a él, se viró y le miró esperando continuase.

—¿No entiendes qué? —. Fran se giró, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

—Un día ríes, al siguiente lloras. Al lado del _Vongola_ eres radiante y en soledad eres lúgubre. ¿Eso es sinónimo de locura? —terminó su pregunta. Miura infló las mejillas, pero al parecer el joven de verdad estaba intrigado. Ella tomó aire, y suspiró para calmarse.

—Puede ser, aunque _eso_ a ojos de Haru; _es amor _—Sonrió, brillante y melancólica. Creando una palpitación en el contrario.

—No conozco eso Haru-san —pronunció apático, mirando a la mujer frente a él.

—Aún eres joven, pero cuando te enamores, te sentirás en júbilo y al mismo tiempo en desdicha. Es complicado, más cuando no es correspondido —soltó antes de irse. Sintió una brisa, y se viró.

Abrió sus ojos al ver que en el lugar donde hace unos segundos estaba el chico, ahora se encontraba su eterno amor. Aquel hombre que la salvó una vez de ahogarse, aquel de hebras castañas y ojos con un ligero matiz naranja. Era la viva imagen de _él._ La representación de Tsuna-san.

—¡Hahi! ¿Y Fran-san?

El aludido observó la ilusión en los ojos chocolate, y un brillo en su rostro.

_Ah, entiendo. Eso que llama amor, es sólo para el Vongola. _Concluyó.

Ese sentimiento que la hacía tan pluri-sentimental, le intrigaba. Quería saber más, no sabía sí de ella o del amor, pero su curiosidad le incitaba a seguir con la farsa.

Jugaría con las ilusiones un poco más, sólo un poco.

Recordó los gestos del Capo, y se metió en su juego de rol ilusorio.

—Haru —pronunció el de –ahora –cabellos castaños y mirada madura. El corazón de la muchacha brincó y bombeó con violencia.

Corrió hacía él y lo abrazó.

—Haru… sabe de la relación entre Tsuna-san y Kyoko-chan. Sabe que Tsuna-san no ama a Haru. Pero… —cerró sus ojos, respiró y continuó — por favor, acepta a Haru desu, aunque sea sólo una amante —expresó con desesperación, una parte de ella quería tener al Capo. Se afianzó al muchacho frente a ella.

_Así que el Vongola no la ama, puedo jugar un rato más. Así descubriré qué es eso llamado amor que la hace actuar tan raro y decir cosas tan locas._

La abrazó, se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

—Será un secreto entre este jardín y nosotros, Haru —. Ella le contempló. La voz, los ojos, el rostro; todo era de Tsuna-san. Miura se estremeció, y al mismo tiempo que aceptaba, se sentía ruin, pues bien sabía que aquel hombre frente a ella; _no era Tsuna._

Apretó sus manos sobre la tela del varón y apretó sus parpados.

—Un secreto desu —afirmó, afianzándose a una dolorosa ilusión. Temiendo hundirse, pero temiendo más hundir al chico que tenía enfrente.

[***]

Al día siguiente.

—¡Hahi! ¡Viniste! —exclamó con una sonrisa. El joven castaño asintió, la chica se sentó a lado suyo.

—Haru, ¿Qué se supone hagamos? —preguntó el ilusionista en aquella forma. La morena parpadeó, ladeó el rostro. Miró el cielo, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de aquel azul.

—Sabes, Haru siempre ha pensado que el cielo es inalcanzable, por eso creo que a Tsuna-san le queda ser el cielo. —posó su mirada sobre la atenta del chico, y forzó una sonrisa —. Haru nunca podrá alcanzar a Tsuna-san desu —. El comentario confundió al varón, pero prefirió no prestar atención a esa incoherencia que había escuchado.

—Es aburrido sí sólo miramos el cielo, Haru —tomó la mano de la chica entre la suya, ésta hipó y brincó sobre su lugar.

—Mm… —meditó —algo que siempre quise hacer con Tsuna-san —observó al chico y rió con naturalidad —¿vamos al cine? —al ver la mirada simplona y renuente agregó —. Será divertido desû~.

Se levantó, sacudió sus vaqueros y tendió la mano al muchacho.

* * *

><p>Originalmente esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero tengo tantas cosas qué hacer que no pude terminarlo T-T<p>

_¿Por qué escribirlo entonces?_ Porque es para una querida lectora, ella me pidió un lemmon entre Fran y Haru.

Siendo sincera, cuando leí la petición (y aún ahora) pienso que no soy lo suficiente buena escritora para crear un lemmon entre ellos dos, pero estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo por que quedé el fic.

Y aunque nunca he visto la relación entre Fran y Haru como algo pasional o carnal, sino algo emotivo, nostalgico y hasta trágico, me atreví a escribir este prólogo.

El fic durará a lo máximo tres o cuatro capítulos, hasta lo puedo terminar en la siguiente actualización. Todo depende de cómo se desarrolle en mi mente la historia.

Gracias por leer, y disculpen mi extensa explicación.

Cuidense, y dejen reviews ;)

Ja ne~!


	2. Chapter 2

_Konnichiwa! _

Este fic va dedicado a _Midori Susuki (espero te guste ^^)_

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano-sensei.

**Nota;** _perdón T-T el lemmon saldrá en el próximo capítulo, es que calculé mal u_u_

* * *

><p>Salieron de la mansión.<p>

Caminaban a paso medio, hasta que la chica hipó.

—¿Qué sucede Haru? —inquirió el muchacho.

—El cine queda muy lejos desu, tendríamos que haber venido en auto —empezó a desanimarse, sintió unos brazos cargarla cual novia y se sonrojó.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —tartamudeó. La ilusión sonrió.

—Apresuro el paso —. La chica se afianzó a él, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del varón. Sintiendo el aire de los grandes saltos sobre sí.

Al llegar a la cuidad, la bajo con cuidado pero sin emoción. Recordó que era el Vongola, e intentó sonreír a medias.

—¡Bien! ¡Busquemos el cine desu! —. Caminaron unos diez minutos, había varias personas.

En cartelera películas de cada género.

La chica miró emocionada el cinema, y sonrió.

Los ojos internos inexpresivos verdes, que en ese momento eran coloreados de naranja la contemplaron.

—¿Qué película quiere-s ver? —preguntó.

—¡Hahi! Haru quiere una película romántica, pero no sé cuál prefieras desu —mencionó consternada.

—De magia —comentó.

—Mm —meditó la chica, miró todos los anuncios — ¿Qué le parece el _hechizo del águila*_ desu?

_¿Qué diría el Vongola?_

—Ah, escoge la que quieras —. Miura observó el rostro del chico, intentando descifrar algo, preguntó —¿Nunca has visto una película en cine? —. El joven parpadeó, y encogió los hombros.

—Soy bueno con las ilusiones, no necesito del cine, Haru —respondió, ella sonrió ante el comentario que había soltado sin pensar demasiado.

—Bien, entonces veremos esa desu~ —. Compraron los boletos en taquilla y entraron, acomodándose en la parte más alta de la sala.

La película empezó, presentando a un ladrón escapar de prisión. Éste conoció a un guerrero que le ayudó, junto a su fiel halcón.

Haru miraba la pantalla con emoción. Fran observaba las imágenes sin verdadero interés, prefería ver a la castaña de reojo.

En una escena donde se desvela la verdad del lobo y el halcón, de su maldición y su amor imposible. Haru soltó unas lágrimas, mientras el joven intentaba entender por qué ella lloraba. Observó la proyección hasta el final, y a pesar de no ser la mejor película, fue entretenida.

Al salir, ella hablaba de el desarrollo, y los personajes.

—¿Qué te pareció? —sus ojos chocolate brillaban expectantes, él suspiró y respondió.

—Tuvo lo que Haru dijo; magia y romance —esbozó una sonrisa con el rostro de Tsunayoshi en su faz.

La mujer frunció las cejas.

—Pregunté sí te gustó, no sí tuvo lo que Haru dijo desu —infló las mejillas. El ilusionista no perdía gesto alguno, era tan nuevo todo.

—Ah, me gusta —. Ella se sonrojo, y lo jaló a una heladería.

Miura compró dos conos de helado, uno de menta y otro de chocolate.

Extendió ambos al muchacho.

—Escoge desu~ —. Tomó el de cacao, y empezó a saborearlo. Haru iba a probar el suyo, cuando la empujaron y terminó batiendo todo el helado en la figura de Sawada, Miura se disculpó de forma exagerada, y observó que el chico tenía hasta las manos batidas de aquel postre.

Él observó sus manos, -entre sus dedos cuando perdió el balance -quedaban trazos de ambos sabores. La miró toda roja y pidiendo perdón, le quería jugar una broma, y procedió.

El chico llevó sus dedos a sus labios

—Haru, esto sabe dulce —dijo mientras veía el sonrojado rostro de Miura.

—¡Hahi! —bajó el rostro y llevó su mano al pecho, tenía que calmar su palpitante corazón. _Él no es Tsuna-san, no puedo sentirme así por él, pero…_

Elevó su vista, y miró la imagen de la persona que siempre amo, sin embargo, el chico frente a ella, tenía una extraña expresión de indiferencia e inocencia. Era lindo.

_Tal vez no sea Tsuna-san, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda amarlo desu._

Sonrió, y lo abrazó. Cayendo los dos al piso. Fran con una ceja elevada y ella con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Me gustas desu~ —exclamó, en ese momento el corazón del ilusionista empezó a trabajar de manera distinta a la usual, pero él no se percató de ello.

—Pesas —pronunció mirándola, ella se levantó apenada.

El día terminaba, parejas se veían por todos lados de la plaza siciliana. Ellos dos caminaban tomados de la mano.

—Es tarde —dijo el chico al ver arribar el anochecer. El camino era largo y boscoso, además no quería regresar _aún._

Apretó la mano de la chica.

—Podemos ir a un hotel, Haru —. Ella se sonrojó completamente, él la soltó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

_¿Eh? ¿Eso salió de mi boca? ¿Hotel?_

_¿Hacer eso que leí en las revistas de Lussu-ne o del pervertido de Levi-san?_

La observó, esas mejillas sonrosadas, esos labios rojizos, esos ojos que tenían luz propia pero se veían sorprendidos en estos momentos. La vergüenza combinada con su inocencia era arrebatadora. Por un momento sintió que su respiración se detuvo.

_Sí, quiero hacer **eso** con Haru-san, pero… ¿ella?_

—¿Hahi? —. Estaba confundida, todo era tan rápido. Además ella quería conocerlo mejor, pero… su corazón no sentía duda sino paz. Tragó saliva, y tomó con suavidad la mano del chico, apretándola.

_Haru…san_

Internamente esos ojos jade la observaban, aunque en el exterior fueran miel anaranjados.

Los ojos cafés de Miura eran escondidos bajó sus flequillos, pero se podía apreciar el rojo intensó en su rostro. El ilusionista esbozó una tenue sonrisa, aceptó la mano de la chica y caminó rumbo al _"Rouge Magestic"_

[***]

_¡Hahi! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Pensó al mirar la lujosa habitación con grandes vitrales, pasando a la alcoba, observando la cama King-size, las sábanas de seda, la iluminación cálida y los adornos exquisitos de aquel cuarto.

_¿Esto será suficiente?, según el baka-senpai, se debe de tratar a una mujer como una princesa al hacer eso. _

Le faltaba algo a ojos del muchacho. Cerró sus ojos y pensó por largo rato, sin observar la apenada y confundida faz de la mujer.

_Ah, ya sé._

Del techo de la habitación comenzaron a caer pétalos de rosas rojas, y blancas.

Los iris chocolate de Miura se iluminaron, eso era tan romántico.

—¡Hahi! ¿De dónde salieron las flores desu? —fingió ignorancia al preguntar.

Fran se palmeó internamente, _idiota, se me olvidó que ahora soy el Vongola._

—Es un servicio del hotel, Haru —respondió indiferente, ella sonrió ante la hermosa visión.

—Es muy lindo desu —y besó la mejilla del joven.

Las mejillas del joven se tiñeron tenuemente, no sabía qué hacer o por dónde empezar.

Respiró.

_Bien, soy el Vongola. Él tiene experiencia, pero yo no ¿qué hago? Ah~ un beso, todo comienza ahí._

—Haru —llamó, observándola, contemplándola. _Se ve hermosa._

_¿eh?_

Al tener su atención, se acercó pasible a ella, acarició con la yema de sus dedos el rostro cremoso de la señorita que convertiría en mujer. Miura cerró sus ojos, esperando el contacto.

De verdad la imagen ante el chico era arrebatadora, virtuosamente seductora.

Miró aquellos labios gruesos, apetecibles y rosados. Acercó su rostro, mezclando su respiración con la de ella. El cálido aliento acariciaba el rostro del contrario, provocando un cosquilleo interno en cada uno. Los labios de ellos apenas se rozaron pero sintieron una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, otro roce; suave y tierno.

Con timidez abrieron los labios, acariciándose mutuamente sin saber qué hacer. El instinto empezó a nacer en ellos así como una ansiedad. Él pasó delicadamente su lengua sobre los labios de ella, estremeciéndola.

Ella enredó sus brazos en el cuello del varón, y apretó un poco sus bocas, uniéndose y separándose. Él la tomó de la cintura, acercándola así.

El calor de sus cuerpos incrementaba por dentro, querían más del contrario, pero no sabían cómo obtenerlo.

El muchacho acarició nuevamente con su lengua los féminos labios, y la introdujo en la cavidad de la mujer, sintiendo el calor y la saliva de ella mezclase con la suya. Al principió ambos sintieron ahogarse, pero lentamente se acostumbraron, separándose para tomar aire y continuar con el seductor baile que sus bocas empezaban a valsar.

Sentían el deseo y el calor a flor de piel. Algo inexperimentado para ellos con anterioridad.

Era difícil lidiar con aquello en su pecho que empezaba a oprimirse.

Haru abrió sus ojos cuando se separaron, los anaranjados de aquella imagen de Tsuna-san cambiaban a un verde jade. Aquel verde era maravilloso, quería ver más de él.

Cuando el chico miró su reflejó, curvó un poco las cejas. Aquella persona en las orbes chocolate _no era él_. Era Sawada Tsunayoshi, el _Vogola Decimo_. Miura no lo amaba a él, sino que ese sonrojo, ese brillo en su mirada y faz iban dirigidos a una sola persona, y no era él.

Se alejó de ella al sentir que le faltó el aire al oprimirse algo dentro de su pecho. No quería ver al Vongola en los ojos de Haru, quería verse él, _sólo él._

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por sus reviews a; <strong>Naomi17Misora<strong> (kya! gracias *un abrazo* también te quiero n_n Espero salgas de ese bloqueo para que sigas escribiendo ^^ y que te vaya super en la Universidad, la verdad que absorve mucho tiempo T-T pero tú puedes, gambatte! :D) **Midori Susuki **(Gracias *o* soy feliz de que te guste, y de verdad prometo no atrasar más el lemmon u_u es que tuve que cortar el capítulo aquí por falta de tiempo T-T)_

Nombre en inglés de la película; _Ladyhawke (La Dama Halcón). A mi me gustó aunque no esté de moda ni sea grandiosa, pero es linda en la parte romantica n_n_

_Ja ne~! ;D_


	3. Chapter 3

KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano-sensei

Hi~! Bien, disculpen la tardanza, es que... ¿por qué Fran es tan díficil para el lemmon? Aunque cooperó muy bien a lado de Haru, pero...

Fran: Es que soy mejor cuando no me ven. ¿Verdad, Haru-san?

Haru: ¡Hahi! (completamente roja)

Tsuki: ¬¬ Olvidenlo T-T

_Fic dedicado a Midori Susuki. _

_Capítulo final, espero guste n_n_

* * *

><p>—¿Sucede algo? ¿te sientes mal? —preguntó preocupada al ver dolor en aquella faz, él negó.<p>

—Estoy bien, Haru —dijo, alejándose un poco de ella. No entendía que le pasaba, entre más estaba con Miura, menos comprendía su actuar.

La mujer sonrió culpable.

—No tienes que hacer esto, Haru sabe que es difícil para ti. —Aspiró aire y continuó —Terminemos esto —. El castaño abrió sus ojos de golpe, y la miró sin entenderla.

_¿Terminar?_

—¿Qué sientes por mí, Haru? —preguntó sin emoción bajo aquella máscara de Sawada.

—Después de conocerte puedo decir que te quiero —contestó con seguridad. El chico bajó el rostro.

_¿No ama al Vongola?_

—¿Qué es el amor, Haru? —preguntó sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

Miura parpadeó, se sentó a lado del muchacho y pensó antes de responder.

—_Amor _es… —recordó lo que una vez profesó por Tsuna y sonrió —sentir en tu pecho que tu corazón palpita y se oprime sin razón, querer estar con esa persona especial y sufrir cuando no se puede. Amor es entregarlo todo sin pedir nada, amor es lo inexplicable y un milagro, algo que no es una ilusión, pero tampoco es palpable —. Miura observó los cambiantes ojos del chico. El naranja adquiría un verde mejor definido.

Los orbes del chico decían _"Ámame, entrégame todo y demuéstrame que es real"_. Pero sus labios no se movieron.

—El amor es una ilusión Haru. No existe —pronunció carente de emoción. Ella le miró con pesar, y lo envolvió en sus brazos; sorprendiéndolo.

—No lo es, el amor es real. Tan real como la persona que tengo enfrente —besó su mejilla y él sintió su pecho punzar. Él era la ilusión de Sawada Tsunayoshi, no la realidad de Fran. A ojos de ella, la mentira era una realidad, pero a ojos de él. Aquella realidad era una mentira.

Sus parpados se cerraron para no mostrar el sufrimiento en sus ojos, sintió aquel roce en su mejilla; tan cálido, pero tan doloroso.

Haru percibía que aquel chico estaba sufriendo, no sabía qué hacer o decir. Ya le había dicho que terminaran, pero él no respondió a eso. ¿Qué hacer para aliviar su pesar?

Quería ver sus verdes ojos, pero él le negaba eso.

Besó sus labios con ternura, y acarició el masculino rostro con sus manos, intentando reconocer lo que había más allá de aquella faz de Sawada.

_Duele._

Quería llorar, esa mujer lo hacía sentir tanto que su indiferencia era convertida en angustia y tormento.

Dejó de percibir el tacto de ella, y abrió los ojos. No sintió nada, sólo algo húmedo recorrer su mejilla, observó la mirada preocupada de Haru-san, se veía algo borrosa y cristalina. Llevó sus dedos a la comisura de sus ojos, y percibió las cálidas lágrimas salir de los mismos.

_Estoy… _

No terminó, Miura le abrazó con culpa.

—Perdóname, perdóname —murmuró arrepentida. Las silenciosas perlas que salían del jade continuaban su camino por su faz.

La abrazo.

_¿Por qué pide perdón?_

Él es quién la está engañando ¿no?

—Haru no ama a Tsuna-san desu… —el muchacho se alejó de ella un poco. Miura hipó, y entrecortado pronunció.

—Haru está enamorada de Fran-san —bajó el rostro y lloró.

El ilusionista sintió algo explotar dentro de él, algo que se conoce como dicha. Se permitió una leve sonrisa y deshizo la ilusión. Sus verdes ojos detuvieron el llanto.

_Ah, ella lo sabía. Desde un principio sabía que yo no era el Vongola._

_Haru-san estuvo conmigo, no con Sawada Tsunayoshi._

Sus inexpresivos ojos contemplaron a la mujer frente a él_._

Entendía que Miura se sentía culposa.

—Haru-san~ —escuchó una monótona voz pronunciar su nombre.

Se obligó a levantar su faz, continuaba hipando.

Lo observó, bajo esa lluvia de pétalos, aquel inexpresivo rostro mirarle.

_Era él, el verdadero._

—Perdón —repitió.

Ah, hasta llorando se veía hermosa, pero quería ver su sonrisa.

Llevó su mano al femenino rostro y lo acarició. Sintió el ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Haru, y ese brillo en sus ojos, aún más resplandecientes a causa del llanto.

Los sollozos de ella callaron al tacto del varón, lo miró perdiéndose en aquel jade.

Fran observó su reflejo en aquel chocolate, _era él, no una ilusión ni el Vongola._

Se acercó al oído de Miura, suspiró cerca de ella y con aburrido tono pronunció.

—Haru-san~ repita el nombre de quién ama —. Ella se sonrojo, avergonzada dijo.

—Fran-san desu —. Él sonrió muy tenue, besó con cuidado el lóbulo de la oreja de Haru, murmurando;

—¿Estás segura? —. La mujer soltó un suspiró al afirmar.

El varonil rostro no mostraba nada, pero sus ojos eran un océano de emociones. Sus labios acariciaron el cuello de la mujer, apenas rozando la piel. Haru soltó otro suspiro y enrojeció más.

—¿F-Fran-san? —preguntó nerviosa, no quería dañarlo ni hacerlo sufrir. No sabía qué pasaba por la mente del chico, pero es que aquel roce se sentía tan bien.

—¿Mm? —emitió, recorriendo con sus labios la nívea piel de ella, al menos lo poco que podía, pues la ropa no le permitía avanzar demasiado. Chistó.

—¡Hahi! ¿Fran-san? —llamó al escuchar aquel chasquido. Él se alejó y la miró a los ojos. Sus inexpresivos contra los emotivos de ella. Ladeó un poco su faz en un intento de que su sonroso no se notara, pero falló.

Comentando lo más indiferente posible.

—Haru-san~ sus ropas estorban —. La chica parpadeó y enrojeció.

Cuando Fran la observó, ella estaba arrebolada.

_Se ve tan… ¿linda? No, no es sólo su faz, es ella en sí. Haru-san es encantadora._

Miura se sentía nerviosa, no pensó que Fran le diría eso. Ahora que lo pensaba, su blusa y jeans no eran prendas que permitiera entrar en _calor _con presteza.

Sentía la mirada del ilusionista sobre sí.

Los pétalos seguían cayendo, la atmosfera era perfecta de no ser por el comentario poco romántico del muchacho, pero así lo amaba.

Sonrió, llevó sus manos al rostro de él, y besó sus labios con delicadeza, dejando perplejo al contrario.

—El hombre es quién se deshace de las ropas desu~ —afirmó con inocencia, que a oídos masculinos sonó a seducción.

Tragó saliva, y su corazón bombeó acelerado aunque su rostro no mostró nada, sólo el leve rubor.

Escondió sus semblante bajó los flequillos verdes después de retirar su sombrero de rana. Acercó sus manos temblorosas a la blusa de ella y empezó a desabotonarla. Miura sentía una vergüenza semejante, y gran nerviosismo.

Escuchó al muchacho chistar.

Parpadeó.

—¡Hahi! —. Observó a Fran y soltó una risa al escuchar lo que decía.

—Che~ las ropas femeninas están hechas aprueba de hombres —mientras intentaba desabotonar el tercer botón de la blusa.

Observó serio a la mujer sonriente, cómo osaba burlarse de él, un excelente genio ilusionista, casi un héroe.

—Fran-san es tan lindo desu —y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa que lo embelesó.

—No es justo Haru-san —quejó se. Ella le miró confundida.

—¿Eh? —. El se acercó a centímetros de su rostro, besó su mejilla, luego sus labios.

—Usted me enamoró primero, se supone que el héroe enamora a la doncella no al revés —volvió a besarla, ella se sonrosó. El muchacho acarició el castaño cabello de Miura, y habló cerca de su oído.

—Haru-san~ Un héroe no puede desnudar a una dama, es mejor que ella lo haga —. Los colores de vergüenza se subieron al rostro de Haru. Su blusa dejaba ver dónde empezaba su pecho. El chico besó el cuello de Haru, pasó por su garganta acariciándola con sus labios, se deleitó al lamer la clavícula y con sus labios continuó acariciando la tersa piel hasta llegar al inició del sostén.

Miura echó la cabeza para atrás, sintiendo aquellos labios sobre sí.

Lentamente se recostó, el joven la guiaba con cautela, y una vez se acostumbró; empezó a desabotonar la blusa con torpeza.

La cremosa piel frente a él se mostraba como un suculento manjar a sus ojos. Apenas y veía algo, pero empezaba a sentir miles de mariposas en su estomago. Lo más hermoso fue que, al ver el rostro de la mujer, se enamoró de nuevo.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cautivadora esa mujer?.

Besó la piel que dejaba ver el sostén, estremeciendo a su pareja, sí fuera otro; sonreiría, pero no lo hizo, más que reír, quería llorar. No de dolor, sino de felicidad.

Elevó su mirada, Haru tenía los ojos llorosos y las mejillas completamente rojas.

—Haru-san~ —llamó, ella le observó cautivada al ver el indiferente rostro del chico con una intensa mirada lemanita, sus cabellos cayendo al costado de su rostro y esos triángulos invertidos acentuando sus ojos.

—Fran-san es hermoso desu —comentó extendiendo sus manos para acariciar el masculino rostro.

—Sería mejor sí me dijera sexy o atractivo, no hermoso —farfulló. Ella rió un poco y tocó su mejilla, él se acercó a Miura.

Cerró sus ojos para deleitarse con la leve caricia de ella a sus mejillas, se sentía tan bien. Se permitió una casi invisible sonrisa. Sintió un roce en sus labios y ella mirarlo intensamente.

—Te amo —pronunció, él le miró sorprendido y sonrió sincero. Incrementando el sonrojo en las mejillas de Haru.

—Yo… amo a Haru-san —besó su frente, luego sus mejillas, e intensificó el tacto al poseer sus labios.

Se colocó a horcajadas sobre la mujer, y le quitó por completo la blusa.

Suspiró, no sabía bien qué hacer y la besó de nuevo. Mientras con una de sus manos se recargaba sobre la cama y la otra recorría el cuerpo de la chica con delicadeza y escuchaba los gemidos de ella.

Cuando su mano llegó al ombligo, lo acarició y notó que los jeans le estorbaban.

Era difícil desabotonar los tres botones de cada lado de aquellos vaqueros, además la tela de mezclilla era dura; ¡Vaya que le costó quitárselo!

Una vez se libró de ello, sonrió entre el besó que le estaba dando a Haru. Al mismo tiempo se despojó de su chaqueta de Varia, quedando con su camisa semi-abierta.

Levantó el sostén de la chica, dejando expuesto el seno de la mujer. Miura quiso hipar, pero el sonido se ahogó en el beso.

Su pálida mano recorría la piel, con suavidad acarició el pezón de la muchacha, ella soltó un gemido.

El ilusionista besó el femenino cuerpo, e introdujo en sus labios una de las tetillas de la chica mientras con la otra acariciaba la espalda de Haru, ella echaba su cabeza para atrás.

El roce era delicado, suave, pero tan sensual que la estremecía.

—¡Ah! —exclamó al sentir la lengua de Fran jugar con su rosado aréola, la saliva se sentía caliente, y cuando él dejaba uno de sus montes de mujer para ir al otro sentía el frió del aire.

Pero eso fue nada cuando sintió su cuerpo estremecer al leve tacto de los dedos de Fran-san sobre su entrada por encima de la tela de su pantaleta, acariciando de arriba abajo con ritmo lento, sin introducir, sólo por encima.

Haru sintió su entrada palpitar, no entendía qué pasaba. Y se arreboló con más ahínco.

Fran se sentía extraño, pero al mismo tiempo afloraban emociones que creyó no tener.

Empezaba a sudar y sentir dolor en su entrepierna, así como un calor intensó en su cuerpo. No tenía idea de cómo eliminar eso.

Besó los hinchados labios de Miura, y haciendo uso de su dedo medio, empezó a hundirlo un poco sobre la tela de la pantaleta de Haru, ésta hipó al sentir la ligera intrusión y correspondió con mayor intensidad el beso del muchacho. Ambos se separaron por centímetros.

Él la miró inexpresivo, continuando el vaivén de sus dedos. Contemplando el rostro tierno y al mismo tiempo seductor de la mujer bajo él.

Ella lo observó, su pálida piel empezaba a perlarse. La respiración de Fran era menos agitada que la suya, pero alcanzaba a escuchar los leves suspiros y gruñidos que emitían sus masculinos labios.

Repentinamente sintió que su femenino santuario empezaba a emanar un líquido, humedeciendo la tela que cubría su femineidad.

—¡Hahi! —intentó cerrar sus piernas, pero el chico elevó una ceja y dijo.

—Haru-san, sí hace eso no podremos continuar —ella le miró apenada, él añadió —. No puede dejarme a medias, soy hombre después de todo —. Alejó los húmedos cabellos cafés del rostro de Haru, y aunque su masculina faz no sonrió, sus verdes ojos lo hicieron.

Con lentitud la volvió a besar, e introdujo sus dedos un poco más. Ambos se separaron de aquel contacto entre sus bocas.

Fran hundió de lleno sus dedos en la mujer, ella se sacudió, gritó y echó la cabeza para atrás ante el golpe de placer y el tenue dolor.

Lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos, él la besó en la mejilla, luego con sus labios rozó el dorso de la mano de Haru. Sacó sus dedos de la feminidad de ella.

—Haru-san sabe dulce —dijo sin emoción mientras se lamía los dedos con aquella monótona expresión en el rostro, y veía el sonrojado rostro de Miura.

—¡Hahi! Fran-san no debe de decir esas cosas desu —chilló apenada y abochornada por la imagen tan seductoramente indiferente que él le proporcionaba.

—¿Debería de darle a probar? —preguntó con monotonía fingida. Ella ladeó el rostro e hizo un puchero.

—Mou~ No sabía que Fran-san era así de malo desu —infló al mejillas, él la miró incrédulo.

—¿Entonces debería continuar? —. Ambos observaron sus miradas, los dos anhelaban terminar el acto y tener mayor contacto.

Ella se levantó un poco y lo besó.

—No haga decir esas cosas a una dama — Fran se colocó entre las piernas de la chica, y suspiró al liberar su dureza masculinidad del pantalón.

—Seré cuidadoso, los héroes no dañan a las doncellas —comentó, ella le sonrió y asintió. Confiaba en él.

Fran la contempló unos segundos antes de entrar con lentitud y lo más amable que pudo. Observó con su inexpresividad el rostro de su amada, estaba preocupado, pero no podía mostrarlo con palabras ni en su cara, así que al ver las cejas curvadas de Haru debido al dolor, él besó la frente de la chica y acarició su rostro. Besó los parpados de Haru, tomando aquellas perlas saladas con sus labios, ella agradecía y sentía calidez ante el actuar del chico.

Era tan amable, Fran-san era un verdadero héroe. Él la salvó de la tristeza, de la soledad y de la depresión, le dio luz a través de sus ilusiones; pero lo más hermoso fue que le dio una realidad y un amor a lado suyo.

Sintió partirse cuando toda la longitud de Fran entró en ella, pero contuvo el dolor bajo los besos y caricias que el varón le proporcionaba.

Se aferró a él, y hundió su rostro en el masculino cuello. Mordió sus labios evitando gritar de dolor, pero no los contuvo cuando sintió placer al acostumbrarse y mover sus caderas.

Jadeó con mayor fuerza que el muchacho, ambos se acariciaban, besaban, rozaban sus cuerpos, sintiendo la unión carnal y del alma en eso que no era sólo sexo, sino que verdaderamente hacían el amor.

Sintieron unirse.

Los pétalos se detuvieron ante la falta de concentración del ilusionista por mantener aquella romántica escena, pero no hacía faltaba.

Más que rosas, más que ilusiones.

El amor en esos momentos era lo importante.

Fran se hundió hasta el fondo, tocando aquel punto que envolvía en éxtasis a la mujer, pero en Haru no sólo había llegado a ese punto biológico, sino a su alma y corazón.

Lo mismo ocurría con Fran, para él. Haru no sólo le daba el placer de apretar su virilidad y proporcionarle esa entrada cálida y suculenta, Haru le había dado más.

Le había dado sonrisas inolvidables, nuevas emociones, una calidez embriagadora. Estaba seguro de que no quería perderla, ella era su realidad, no una ilusión en su existencia ni con la cual jugar. Miura Haru era su vida misma, era el amor representado en una mujer.

_Amo a Haru-san._

_Amo a Fran-san._

Pensaron al mismo tiempo que sus cuerpos se embriagaban en placer, y sus corazones se conectaban.

Se besaron, ahogando los gemidos en sus gargantas. Y soltaron unas lágrimas, no de dolor, sino de felicidad.

Ambos eran amados y amaban.

[***]

Dos meses después…

En el cuartel de Varia se encontraba el príncipe asestando cuchilladas sobre el joven ilusionista.

—Un perfecto cactus, shishishi~ —mostró sus dientes de par en par.

Lussuria miró a los más jóvenes. Había algo raro en Fran desde que fue a la mansión Vongola.

—Fran, ¿te encuentras bien? —. El perene rostro del muchacho se viró, observando al más femenino de los Varia, encogió los hombros.

—Nada que no pueda tener un héroe —respondió. Belphegor se carcajeó.

—Shishi, una rana no puede ser un héroe, ni siquiera puede tener una princesa, shishishi~ —se mofó, la mirada jade se posó en el blondo.

—Bel-senpai, para su información. No sólo ya soy un héroe, también tengo una doncella que aunque no sea princesa tiene la mirada y el tacto de una diosa. Además es sólo mía —sacó un poco su lengua, miró su reloj y sus ojos brillaron.

—Tengo una cita, no como cierto príncipe caído que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, que practicar tiro al blanco y molestar a los demás —. Lussuria elevó una ceja. Belphegor frunció las cejas y cerró sus labios en una líenea recta.

—Estúpida rana —masculló.

—¿Sabes quién es la misteriosa chica? —preguntó Lussu-nee.

El blondo le restó importancia. Squalo entró gritando, buscando al de hebras verdes.

—Voiiii! Estúpido mocoso —miró la sala, no vio al ilusionista —¿Dónde está Fran? —preguntó en un gritó.

—La rana tenía una cita —sonrió el rubio.

—Dijo que iba a ver a una diosa —completó Lussuria. El segundo al mando frunció las cejas, gritó un "Voiii!" y tsk'queó. Leyó nuevamente el papel en sus manos, y lo arrugó.

—¡Bel! —llamó, al tener la atención del chico, ordenó —. Alcanza a Fran y dile que ya no forma parte de Varia ni del escuadrón de la niebla Vongola.

—No quiero —refutó, pero al ver el rostro molesto del capitán, tragó saliva. Saltó por la ventana y alcanzó a escuchar la estruendosa voz gritarle —. El mocoso es designado a ser la escolta personal de una tal Miura Haru.

[***]

En los jardines de la mansión Vongola.

—Haru-san~ no debería de provocar a los hombres —. Ella le miró con inocencia, no entendía.

Fran se perdió en aquel café intensó, y frunció un poco las cejas.

—¿Hahi? —. El muchacho la acorralo entre el árbol y su cuerpo. Besándola en el cuello, y murmurando.

—No vista así frente a los guardianes de _Vongola Decimo_ —. Ella hipó y tembló ligeramente ante el tacto.

—¿P-Por qué desu? —el ilusionista elevó una ceja confuso. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que con ese vestido delgado por el calor, y esa imagen de dulzura junto a esa sonrisa y aquel escote de corazón con aquellos tirantes dejaban babeando a los guardianes?

—No le queda esa ropa, una dama debe de vestir más recata —afirmó, besando sus labios y mirándola segundos después.

—P-pero… —bajo el rostro, el chico atentó esperaba que ella continuara. Miura apretó sus parpados —. Fran-san dijo la última vez que los vaqueros y las blusas no le gustaban —. Ambos se remontaron a la primera vez, y se sonrojaron, ella más que él.

Se observaron, él suspiró.

—¿Entonces debería de aprovecharme antes de que vuelvas a usar ropa más disimulada? —. Besó los labios rosas de Haru, recorrió el cuello y sintió electricidad cuando escuchó sus sensuales gemidos. Bajó hasta los tirantes y empezó a deslizarlos con sus labios, mientras dirigía una mano a la cintura de Miura y la bajaba con lentitud para acariciar la pierna de ella y subirla lentamente por debajo de la falda.

—Ah… Fran-san —intentó pronunciar —esto no debemos hacerlo aquí —. Él se detuvo y la observó.

_¡Demonios! Se ve tan… tan…_

El aire le volvía a faltar.

Tomó los labios de la chica, y mientras bajaba el otro tirante y besaba su piel, ambos se perdían en suspiros.

Fran estaba por bajar el escote y subir más la falda. Mientras Haru elevaba su pierna para envolver con ella la cadera del chico, cuando…

—Shishishi, así que la rana no mentía —. Ambos se separaron. El blondo observó el rostro femenino, tan apenada y excitada estaba la chica que él mismo se enrojeció, ladeó el rostro, mascullando.

—Estás relevado de cualquier cargo en _Varia_ o _Vongola. _Eres desde hoy el guardia personal de una mujer llamada 'Miura Haru'. Estúpida rana suertuda —y se retiró.

Miura sonrió al chico.

—Tsuna-san dijo que podíamos estar juntos desu —. Fran se acercó a ella de nuevo.

—Entonces Haru puede usar estos vestidos diario, yo seré el héroe que aleje las miradas de la doncella —. Se tomaron de la mano, y pasearon por los jardines aquel día.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, en especial el lemmon, que fue el porqué del fic, pero igual la historia ;D<p>

**Mary** _(Hola! Si, Fran se volvió un casanova XD la película es muy linda, no sé sí se pueda ver por you tube, pero te la recomiendo n_n)._ **Naomi17Misora** _(Que bien!, si, Fran siempre causa varios sentimientos U_U Gracias :D También espero que el bloqueo pase n_n cuidate, un abrazo ;D)._ **Midori Susuki** _(Si, son lindos :D gracias, espero te haya gustado el lemmon y el fic :D)_

_Saludos, y gracias por leer_ ;D

Posdata de Bel; _¿Y dónde quedó el principe? Hasta de recadero de la rana terminé ¬¬_

Tsuki: Tú... -señala- tienes tu fic, es sólo que no lo he continuado, jeje

Bel saca sus cuchillos; _Shishishi~ escribe o conocerás el por qué de mi apodo._

Tsuki: Ok, ¿te conformas con un one-shot n_n?

Bel: Soy un príncipe, no recibó nada pequeño. Pero... sólo está vez, mientras llega tu inspiración, te perdono.

Tsuki: Gracias :D

Ja ne~! ;)


End file.
